The present invention relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a method for updating a knowledge base of a spam detection system.
Spam detection systems use the spam filters to identify whether an email message is a spam message, i.e. a junk mail, or a non-spam message, i.e. a legal mail relevant for the user. Non-spam messages are sometimes also referred to as ham messages. These filters may take into account several parameters of an incoming email message in order to classify the same as spam or non-spam.
The spam filters must be kept up to date, since spammers continuously learn and improve their tactics in order to get around the filters, e.g. by avoiding characteristics of their email messages which may trigger a classification as spam. Moreover, what a user may consider as an unsolicited message, i.e. spam, may change with time, such that email messages consider as spam at one given point in time may be considered as non-spam at another point in time and vice versa.
Thus, technical issues arise when trying to implement a spam detection system such that it continuously identifies and sorts out spam messages in a reliable and accurate way.